Honor
by Extreme-Anime
Summary: Rin works for one of the biggest companies in the world, but she suffers from depression and anxiety as her bills pile higher and higher. Yet when one of the officers of the company loses everything they have to embezzlement charges, she finds herself in a position to either cast aside her own feelings to help him, or to turn her back as he had done so many times before. RinXSess
1. Chapter 1

**It has been a while. I missed this so much. If anyone wants my other uncompleted storied to be finished don't worry. I'm in the process of updating those and they should be up soon. -AF**

Chapter 1-

Beep Beep Beep Be-

A pale hand slid from underneath the thick blankets and, with perhaps too much force, hit the off button on the alarm clock.

Moaning, Rin stretched lazily before tossing the blanket and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. It was early- around 5:30 am- and outside her window the sky was still dark. After checking her phone for any missed messages, she rose from the comfy mattress and walked over to her small closet.

Quickly she selected a plain white blouse and a dark blue pencil skirt. To complete the outfit she pulled out a pair of worn black pumps. She sighed; running her fingers over the scuffs she wondered what bill she could pull money from to buy a new pair.

Laying the outfit out on the bed, she moved into the bathroom and flicked on light. She grimaced as what looked like a cockroach skirted across the floor and under the floor board. Not wanted to think of it, Rin quickly turned on the shower and stripped.

Brown eyes blinked back at her in the dirty mirror. Her hair, mussed from her sleep, fell well past her shoulders and tickled her lower back. Reaching up she placed a hand on her heart shaped face, feeling attractive and yet not at the same time.

Her eyes traveled down her body, past her small breasts and down the flat expanse of her stomach. She was losing too much weight, but between her meds and her limited funds she was helpless to do anything about it.

Tearing her eyes from her reflection, she stepped both legs into the shower and pulled the curtain close. The warm water beat down on her harshly. She tried her best to avoid wetting her hair, feeling too lazy to pull out her blow dryer.

When she had washed herself thoroughly, Rin squeezed her eyes shut. Every morning she told herself that she wouldn't cry about it anymore. A chuckle escaped her lips this time as hot tears betrayed her resolve. Her life was a mess. She hardly made enough money to get by. Her apartment was almost no better than living on the street, she had to resort to taking extra from the cafeteria at work just so she could eat dinner most nights, and her depression was heightening with every passing month.

Sighing, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a thin towel around her skinny form. Back in her room she fumbled around on the night stand before finding her anxiety meds and washing a few down with a gulp of stale water.

What made her situation worst was the company she worked for. Takahashi Inc. was one of the biggest conglomerates in the entire world. The officers of the company all had a minimal of a 5 billion dollar net worth. Yet, they paid her next to nothing.

She worked a hard 60 hours a week, never getting paid for more than 40, but she put in the extra time because she knew no one else would. It was her job to write up the contracts, transcribe meetings, edit proposals- anything the CEO's needed to keep their day running smoothly.

Yet they paid her as if she was just their coffee runner.

Rolling her eyes, Rin smoothed out her skirt and applied light makeup before grabbing her bag and running to the kitchen. She took a banana before yanking open her front door and locking it behind her. A quick glance at her watch told her she had less than 30 minutes to get to the office by 7:00 am before she was late.

Cursing under her breath, Rin slid into her old car and prayed until the engine finally turned over and it roared to life.

X

By the time she was walking into the huge glass building it pushing 7:10. Balancing 4 cups of coffee and her bag, Rin walked briskly towards the elevator and somehow managed to hit floor 22 with her elbow.

In all her 5 years at this company, she had never been late delivering the coffee. Despite taking her meds, anxiety was beginning to spread throughout her body. When the elevator finally reached her intended floor, she walked as fast as professionally acceptable to the meeting room.

When she walked in, all four men were seating and already getting down to business. The man at the head of the head of the table smiled broadly at her.

"There she is! I was beginning to worry we wouldn't be getting coffee today."

He was the CEO of the company, InuTashio Takahashi. While she didn't think he remembered her name even after 5 years of her getting his coffee, she still saw him as a truly warm man.

"I'm so sorry Sir! It won't happen again."

She handed him his coffee and moved on to the next person on his immediate left.

Vice President Inuyasha Takahashi, one of InuTashio's sons, didn't even glance up from the paper he was reviewing as she set his coffee down in front of him. He mumbled a quick thank you before picking it up and taking a sip.

"Nonsense Rin, everyone is entitled to a bad day. If I recall correctly, you have been punctual for years."

Rin was handing Miroku, Chief Financial Officer, his cup of Joe and at the mention of her name she almost dropped it. Miroku flashed her a smile as he firmly grabbed the cup.

Blushing deeply, she nervously ran a hand through her hair.

She had a small smile on her face when she got to the last officer. When their eyes met however, she immediately straightened up. Sesshomaru Takahashi, President and InuTashio's eldest son, very obviously disagreed with his father's leniency.

He accepted the coffee with a look of disdain in his amber eyes.

"Perhaps your position needs updating."

Startled, Rin clutched her bag close to her chest, unsure of how to respond.

"Come on Sesshomaru, leave her alone." Inuyasha glared at his brother before turning to her and gesturing towards the door.

"Go ahead and continue about your day. Thank you Rin."

She spared one last look at Sesshomaru; he sipped his coffee and busied with the papers in front of him, completely ignoring her.

Sighing, she quietly excused herself. This was a great start to her day.

Breathing calmly she quietly walked down the hall to her desk. There was at least 15 files waiting for her there. Inwardly she groaned.

This was going to be a long ass day.

X

It was around 4 in the afternoon when she finally finished most of her work. Everything was in a neat pile according to which office it had to be delivered to.

Eyeing the names, she decided that she would save Sesshomaru's files for last today. She wasn't too keen on facing him again today at all.

Everyone's offices were laid out in a C shaped designed, which made dropped off their files easy because she had only to follow the curving hall for each destination. She took the heavy stack all at once and started down to the first office. Thankfully the door was open, and she shimmed in towards the huge mahogany desk that occupied the room.

The huge black chair sitting behind the desk was empty. Not thinking twice about it, Rin plucked off the top three flies before picking up the huge stack again. It wasn't until she ran into two more empty offices that she began to realize something was wrong.

Trying to remember if there was a big meeting today that she had forgotten about, Rin walked into Sesshomaru's office with her eyes glued onto the remaining files in her hands. Already half expecting for him to not be here, it caught her by surprised when she suddenly ran into a hard back.

Looking up, she was about to utter an apology but froze. All of the officers of the company were standing in this office. Inuyasha, whom she had ran into, motioned for her to keep quiet.

"Father, you can't be serious."

Sesshomaru was standing behind his desk, facing the faces of his equals. She noted that the tension in the room was extremely intense. InuTashio, unlike this morning, was now emanating anger. He stared at his son with what Rin could only describe as contempt.

She wanted to put the files down and run, but her legs felt heavy.

"It was traced back to your computer. You sold that stock information to several individuals and now we're under investigation from the FBI. This will_ ruin_ my company. "

Rin jumped when Sesshomaru suddenly growled and slammed his fists on his desk.

"I. did. not. do. this. What would I have to gain father?"

InuTashio was so angry that Rin could see his hands were trembling.

"You leave me no choice. Everything traces back to you Sesshomaru. If I don't comply with the FBI then my company is going to face some damaging press as well as incredible charges and citations. As of right now, you are terminated. All of your assets will be frozen effective immediately until the investigation is complete."

Rin gasped, not at all believing what was happening right in front of her.

InuTashio spun on his heels and walked briskly towards the door of the office.

"You have until the end of the day to clear your office and leave."

One by one everyone filed out except for Inuyasha, who only lingered to shake his head at his brother before he too left. Rin wanted nothing more than to disappear, but her inner empathy was starting to kick in.

Sure the man hadn't been the nicest to her over the years, but he had just lost his job and his family all in the same minuet.

Sesshomaru seemed dazed. He ran a hand through his long silver locks before lowering to his chair. He didn't even seem to notice her there until she timidly placed the files on his desk.

When their eyes met, she could have melted. She swore she could see the innocence in his gaze. In that moment she knew he was not guilty of the accusations charged against him. They stared at each other for a moment, until he seemed to finally snap back into reality.

Without saying a word to her, he stood, grabbed his jacket, and brushed past her.

"Prove it."

He stopped short of the door, and turned partially to look at her. Swallowing, she repeated herself.

"I know you didn't do it. So prove it."

He frowned then, slipped on his jacket, and gave her one last thoughtful look.

"I like my coffee black. You never got that right."

And with that last remark he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Onward with the story! -AF**

_Chapter 2_

Rin chewed on a piece of gum as her eyes scanned the article in front of her. Ever since the scandal involving Sesshomaru had happened a few months ago, the company had landed under a different spotlight than it was used to being in.

The investigation uncovered much more than just stock fraud; apparently Sesshomaru had also been skimming customer accounts in what the FBI estimated to total around 36 million dollars. They were spending weeks looking for any information that could lead them to the account in which he had supposedly deposited this money.

Rin sighed. Even though she hated the fact that he had sat in such luxury while she was barely paying bills off of the salary he set for her position, she still felt sympathy for him. She knew nothing, and yet in her heart she knew he didn't do this.

Setting down the article, she closed it to reveal the faces of Sesshomaru and his soon to be ex wife on the cover. Now that the money well was dry, his wife of 10 years, Kagura, was divorcing him. Reportedly she won everything in the proceedings, including their 3.4 million dollar home.

_Gold digging bitch._

She stood up from the stool she was sitting in and sat down on the carpet to pull her sneakers on. It was late – pushing 11- but she knew her favorite Chinese place would still be open. Grabbing her jacket and locking her door, she started off down the sidewalk.

The sky was clear tonight. She looked up at it and breathed in the crisp winter air. It was quite cold, but she didn't mind. The fresh air always made her forget about her problems, if only for a moment. She walked down a few more blocks until she got to her destination.

She ordered her favorite- chicken and Broccoli- before taking a seat to wait. As expected the store was empty, save for her. Outside she noted the people walking by were junkies and prostitutes. A police car drove slowly by and they all scattered down the dirty alleyways.

That made her laugh. 5 minutes later her food was ready, and after asking for more soy sauce she pulled her jacket tighter around her before exiting the store.

A block up, she noticed that the police car had stopped and an officer was engaging someone who she couldn't see. As she got closer she realized he was talking to a bum who was slumped over in the mouth of an alley.

"Sir, you're going to have to more elsewhere. You can't loiter here. "

When the bum didn't respond, the cop touched his cuffs.

"Sir if you don't move I'll have to arrest you."

Feeling sad for the person, Rin kept her head down as she moved to walk past the exchange. Her eyes wondered over to the form of the person as she was halfway by, and she almost dropped her food.

"Sesshomaru?"

The cop looked at her questionably.

"You know this man ma'am?"

Not sure of what to do, she quickly nodded yes. The cop clearly didn't know who this man was, so she played it to her advantage.

"This is my half-brother sir. I didn't realize he was out. He's a little…slow."

The office looked between them, and appeared to buy it.

"Okay. Just get him off the street okay? Have a good one ma'am."

Rin nodded and waved goodbye as he got back into his cruiser and drove away.

Swinging around, she dropped to her knees and softly touched a hand to Sesshomaru's face.

He seemed slightly out of it; His hair was knotty and his amber eyes gaze back at her in an empty way. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and was visibly shaking.

"Sesshomaru, do you remember me?"

He only continued to blankly stare.

"Come on, can you stand? Let me take you to where it's warm."

He didn't respond. Anxiety started pouring in. There was no way she was leaving him there. Standing up she unzipped her jacket and moved to take it off.

"What are you doing?"

Pausing, Rin crouched back down to meet his gaze.

"I'm giving you my jacket. I'm not going to let you freeze to death out here."

He nudged her away with a hand, and adverted his eyes.

"Leave me be. I have nothing to live for."

He sounded so broken. The sadness in his voice gripped at her heart painfully. She let her hands cup his cold cheeks, and waited until he met her eyes again.

"Listen to me. I'm not leaving you here. I know what it feels like to not want to get up in the morning. I know that feeling of distress as you realize that everything is falling apart and it seems like there is no way to fix it."

Tears were staring to streak her cheeks. Her heart was beating fast. Her grip tightened on his face.

"But I've got you. I'm here and I'm not leaving. So get up. Or I'll find a way to drag you"

He looked stunned; one of his cold clammy hands reached up to lay over her own.

"No one has ever told me what to do."

He said this is in a defiant manner, but much to her surprise he slowly stood up from the hard ground. Sniffing and wiping her face, Rin only smiled at him.

"I live a few blocks this way."

They walked in silence. He kept his head down, only looking up to briefly glance at her.

In the five years she had known this man, Rin had never seen him so … worn looking. She could see it in his face; gone was the confidence and arrogance of a business tycoon. Now, all she could see in his pale features was defeat.

His shoulders were slumped, his stride had been reduced to a slow stumble, and his arms- once rigid with the grace of a business man- now hung limply with no direction.

He also appeared to have lost some weight.

When they reached the front door of her apartment, she fumbled for her key and unlocked the door. Once inside, she suddenly felt a sense of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, it's not much but it's warm at least."

Sesshomaru raised his head, and she watch as he looked from the tattered couch in the living room area to the fading and yellowing wallpapered walls. She turned and walked into her small kitchen, grabbing two plates and placing them on the counter.

"Do you like Chinese? I can make you something else if-"

Rin turned around, only to utter an 'oomf' as she ran into a brick like structure. Sesshomaru's hands gripped her hips and steadied her before she could lose her balance and fall.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were behind me…"

He said nothing, but when he didn't remove his hands Rin looked up at him tentatively. They locked eyes and she held her breath.

Even with messy hair and dirt streaked clothes, Sesshomaru was still attractive. She swallowed, not used to being so close to a man, and tried to look at anything but his strong jawline and the smooth column of his neck.

When he did finally release her, she took a cautious step back.

"I am… sorry."

Frowning, Rin finished dividing the food between the plates and handed one to him, which he gingerly accepted.

"No it's no problem, I should be more aware of my surroundings!"

She flashed him a smile, but it faltered when he placed his plate back down on the counter and grasped her hands tightly between his own two.

"My father's company has undervalued you, and you only rewarded us with loyalty. I am sorry. You live like this because of me."

_Don't cry, Rin. _

She looked up at him, and he stared back at her.

_Don't…cry_

"Please forgive me. I saw not of my wrongs until I had nothing. I deserved this."

He bowed his head in shame. It was all she could take. Tears freely flowing, she laughed. He seemed confused when she broke their hand contact only to run a hand through his hair.

"I'm also sorry."

When he's face took on a more confused expression, she laughed harder before wiping at her wet cheeks.

"You were the only one who ordered black coffee. So I would always intentionally get a different kind every time so that you'd maybe start to like flavored coffee."

His lip twitched, but Rin could see through his eyes that he was smiling.

He closed the gap between them and wrapped his strong arms around her. They stayed like that, for how long she didn't know.

X

Knocking lightly on the door, Rin waited until she heard his gruff voice before turning the knob and letting herself into her bedroom.

What she saw had all the blood rushing to her cheeks.

Sesshomaru sat on her bed, skin still glistening from the shower he had just taken. An off white towel was wrapped loosely around his hips. She willed herself to look anywhere but his smooth chest and taunt abs. The V of his navel was especially appealing.

When she did finally advert her eyes back to his face, she discovered to her horror that he was watching her with a slight smirk on his face.

Quickly she placed the pile of clothes in her hands on the bed beside him.

"These were my brother's. He left them over here years ago so I doubt he'll mind."

"Thank you, Rin"

She offered a quick smile before excusing herself and closing the door.

She walked back out to her living room and plopped down on the couch.

Exhaustion swept through her body like a plague, and before she could stop herself her heavy lids slowly closed.

The last thing she heard was soft footstep and her name being lightly called as she drifted into a much wanted sleep.

X

Growling.

It was subtle; so much so that she almost believed she was hearing things. Yet it was there, along with an unfamiliar warmth. One that had her body snugging closer and her eyes staying squeezed shut.

Her mind was still a jumble, having just woke up, so for a moment she didn't quite comprehend what was going on.

That was until she realized with a small start that there was a very distinctive hand cupping her butt. She opened her eyes, only to discover that the warmth was Sesshomaru.

She laid tucked between the couch and his body; one of her legs rested over his hip and it was his right hand that grasped her so intimately.

Peering up, Rin realized that her groper was still fast asleep. Her heart stilled. If anyone woke up to find their selves sleeping on their former boss, pandemonium would more than likely had broken out. Rin, however, felt an odd sense of peace.

Instead of screaming or smacking Sesshomaru across the face, she reached up and brushed a few stray hairs from his face. It was odd seeing him in such a way; unable to defend his emotions behind a mask, his soft features were left out for her to soak in.

His face was smooth, lips slightly parted, and his hair was a sprayed out in a tangled mess. She stayed absolutely still. Awake, Sesshomaru had worry lines that wrinkled his forehead and his eyes were those of a beaten man. Asleep, he seemed so relaxed and worry free, and something told her to let him have that little bit of escape.

So she laid there, and pretended that this was appropriate.

She also tried to pretend that she wasn't enjoying it as much as she was.

His body was comfortable yet beneath his t-shirt she could feel his hard muscles.

At 25 years old Rin had never been this close to a man before. The new intimacy was both exciting her body and confusing it all at once.

The hand on her bottom twitched, and reflexively she shifted hips in an attempt to escape it.

In changing her position, her hips came in direct contact with his own, and Rin's face heated to 100 degrees before she jumped up.

The scream she was trying to push out was ended with an 'oomf' when she tumbled off the couch and landed on her back.

Moaning, she reached under her and pulled the remote from its spot beneath her.

When she looked back towards her guest, he was not surprising sleepily staring back at her.

Although she was mortified, her curious mind made her eyes peek back down at the budge in his sweat pants.

"Are you okay?"

Bringing her eyes back up to meet his, Rin shot him an accusatory glare.

"I…I'm not going to sleep with you."

She adverted her eyes then, a bit embarrassed but nonetheless firm on her point. Of course the first time she would let a man spend the night he would try to sleep with her.

A deep laugh filled the room.

Confused, Rin looked back towards her old boss.

He was running his fingers through his unruly hair and looking at her with a light in his tawny orbs.

"I'm not trying to sleep with you Rin. You feel asleep on the couch and when I tried to carry you to your bed you protested."

She frowned and gestured to his lap.

"I felt…you were all…"

His chuckle confused her.

"I just woke up, I haven't had a chance to use to the bathroom yet."

Rin quirked her eyes at him, too embarrassed to admit she had no idea what that even meant. He seemed to realize what was going on though, because in the next moment his smile was gone and he adopted an expression of seriousness.

"You've never been with a man have you?"

She crossed her arms and shrugged, trying to lessen the revelation.

When she didn't answer right away, he pushed further;

"So…Women?"

Surprised, Rin look up just in time to see a flash of disappointment in his gaze. Biting back a laugh, she couldn't help the small giggle that did manage to escape her throat.

"No! Trust me I like men. I guess I've just never made time for them."

Rin fingered her messy hair thoughtfully, wondering if that was entirely true. She had always been career driven, and at a young age her mother had beat into her brain that boys were a distraction. Sure there had been plenty of men chasing her in college, but she didn't remember ever turning her head far enough to even acknowledge them. Back then her ultimate goal had been to get into Takahashi Inc., and she needed nothing less than top marks.

When Rin came out of her reverie, she realized that Sesshomaru was staring at her. He had a faraway look to his expression.

He looked… sad. She wondered if he was thinking about Kagura.

"Um… so did you want to go by your house and grab some clothes?"

"Kagura won't let me on the premise."

Rin Made an O shape with her lips and scratched her arm.

"Well that's okay. I have plenty of clothes that my brother left here. I'll go get something together for you."

She hoisted herself from the ground, flashed the man a smile and bounded off to search the hallway closet. She was knee deep in a bag of clothes when she felt his presence behind her.

"Are jeans okay?"

She held up a pair and proceeded to place the length of the waist again the man standing there.

"Well they're a little big but think I have a bel-."

"Thank you, Rin. "

She looked up at him, caught off guard by his somber tone.

"It's no problem Sesshomaru. Really."

He took the jeans and folded them tentatively.

"I… I usually go to my family's house for Sunday dinner. Would you like to come? I promise they don't bite."

He smiled some then, and Rin suddenly got the impression that in this morning she was witnessing a very rare phenomena from the usually reserved man.

"I'd love to Rin."

Rin smiled broadly up at him, and handed him a blue collared shirt.

"Great!"

X

After an hour drive out of the city and into the less populated surrounding towns, Rin pulled her aging car into the driveway of a quaint house. Outside, flower beds lay bare, unable to bloom any of the usually colorful flowers in the cold weather.

"My God mom lives here. She took me in after…"

She paused.

She had never told anyone her life story before. She briefly wondered what made her feel that comfortable around her former boss.

"Well let's go in. I think I can smell the food from here."

She offered Sesshomaru a small smile before pushing open her door and sliding out of the car. She smoothed her pink sweater over and tucked hair behind her left ear.

When Sesshomaru reached her side, she started to the door and landed three soft knocks.

They were waiting for less than 20 seconds when the turning of a lock sounded and the door swung open.

"Rin! How are you? I see you've brought a friend."

Rin accepted the hug and motioned to the man next to her.

"Mom, this is Sesshomaru. I asked him if he wanted to come. I hope you don't mind."

The elderly woman smiled as she stepped to the side to let them in.

"Of course not! It's very nice to meet you Sesshomaru. Please, make yourself at home. Dinner should be ready as soon as Kagome gets here. I believe she said she was bringing a guest as well."

Though she called this woman mom, Ms. Higurashi was not her birth mother. When she was 11 both of her parents and brother were all killed in a house fire. She had survived because that night she had been sleeping over a friends- Kagome.

When the news broke, Ms. Higurashi didn't blink an eye before taking her in and raising her as her own. She would forever be grateful for that selfless act.

Now, Kagome was her sister and she considered Sota as much of her little brother as Kagome did.

As if he had heard her thoughts, the 20 year old boy appeared in the foyer. His deep voice floated through the air.

"Rin, it's good to see you sis."

He hugged her tightly and then pointed towards Sesshomaru.

"Hey I know you. You're that business guy that-"

Before he could finish Rin quickly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sesshomaru, this is my brother Sota. Sota, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru gave his hand a firm shake but said nothing. He seemed slightly uncomfortable. In an attempt to break the awkward air that Sota had created, she took his hand and tugged him towards the living room.

"I think you'll love my mom's cooking. She's the best cook I know."

Sesshomaru took a seat on the couch beside her; his disposition seemed lighter now that it was just them.

"Do you come here every Sunday?"

Rin shrugged.

"When I can. Sometimes I can't afford the gas though."

Sesshomaru nodded thoughtfully.

"I am getting more and more acquainted with this new reality of having no… money. I regret not doing more for those who went without enough to even satisfy their basic needs."

Reaching out, Rin rubbed his arm. Her cheeks heated up when her fingers traveled the rippled expanse of the taught skin.

"Well, once you're cleared of the charges and they give you your rightfully earned money back, there are plenty of foundations that aim to help those with just that problem. You can't go wrong with those."

"You believe they will find me innocent?"

The question caught her off guard. She quirked her eyes at him.

"You didn't steal that money, or give out that stock information…right? Why wouldn't they find you innocent?"

Sesshomaru frowned.

"I appreciate your optimism, Rin. However, not even my father believes me. They already have me. No one is going to continue to investigate if the question of my innocence isn't being asked."

Anger blossomed through her like wild fire. She stood up then and ran both hands through her hair.

"That's bullshit! There's got to be some way to prove it. I can… I can snoop!"

She returned to her seat and leaned in close to him.

"I still work there, so if you tell me where to look I can see what I can find. Someone in that company has to be responsible right? I'll find them Sesshomaru. "

He stared at her with a look of surprise.

"Rin, I can't ask you to do that. You could lose your job and even bring charges against yourself."

"Then ask me."

Both heads turned toward the doorway at the gruff voice.

"Inu…Inuyasha?"

The vice president of Takahashi Inc. stood before them; he was dressed in slacks and a white button up. He was hand in hand with Kagome, whom Rin rushed to and hugged tightly.

Sesshomaru stood.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha gestured towards Rin.

"If Rin believes in your innocence, even after all the years you treated her like shit, then there's no doubt that you are."

He let go of Kagome's hand to cross the room and grip one of his brother's shoulders.

"I'm sorry for not believing you. I will do everything I can to find the bastard that framed you."

**Hoped you enjoyed! Looking forward to your feedback in your reviews :) - AF**


End file.
